


Texting Sherlock

by yakuit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gift for Keelie, Humour, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakuit/pseuds/yakuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock leaves his mobile behind.   Bad Mistake Sherlock!</p><p>(My Gift for Keelie Thompson based in the Ava Rose world cos its awesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1). Log in to view. 



Ava chewed on the pen thoughtfully, should the dress be blue or pink.  She preferred pink but this picture was for Sherlock and he liked Daddy’s blue jumper.  So blue it should be, maybe she could have the horse behind in pink. 

She swung her legs backwards and forward, she was sitting on  the new kitchen bar they had installed, she wasn’t meant to be sitting up there by herself after she had fell off last week but she felt so tall, nearly as tall as Sherlock when she was up here, it was ever so high, and made her feel ever so grown up.  Besides she was using the forbidden pens, the ones Sherlock had given her and daddy had confiscated, muttering something about permanent markers.  Daddy was really silly sometimes.  And the pens were super with bright colours and they blended together to give really nice new shades, even better they had a sharp tip so she could keep within the lines. And she wanted this picture to be perfect for Sherlock. 

Tongue sticking out, she diligently bent down to colour in the dress keeping the little bow for later, she could do that in pink to go with Sherlock’s Christmas bauble.  A loud ringing interrupted her just as she was drawing around the bow.  She scowled in irritation at the mobile, crossly looking down where she had smudged her picture.  The phone stopped. 

**BUZZZ BIZZ**

The phone buzzed this time, and Ava looked thoughtfully at it, she wasn’t meant to answer Sherlock’s phone but the buzz indicated a text message and she was getting good at doing those.  Glancing behind her she could see Mrs Hudson was still snoring on the sofa. She bit her lip, her eyes lighting up with childish glee.  Carefully she put down her pens and pulled the phone towards her.  She clicked the screen on then put in Sherlock’s password it was her daddy’s birthday.  Silly Sherlock!

Oh it was uncle Mycroft.  She sniggered as she typed in the word - this phone was ace it even corrected her spelling.

**_MH:_ ** _Baskerville again?_

**_SH:_ ** _Busy_

**_MH:_ ** _Mother will not be pleased_

**_SH:_ ** _Sorry_

**_MH:_ **

****  
_MH:_  
  
 _What have you done now?_

**_SH:_ ** _Won’t tell_

**_SH:_ ** _Come for dinner bring cake._

There was no answer and Ava sniggered, Sherlock would approve.  Several minutes passed and then the phone buzzed again. 

**BUZZZ BIZZ**

**_JW:_ ** _Mycroft just phoned, he is concerned????_

**_JW:_ ** _wtf! Sherlock I am in surgery I can’t leave now, what are you doing in Baskerville?_

Ava eyes widened in horror.  Oh daddy was going to be ever so cross.  What would Sherlock do?

**_SH:_ ** _He is silly_

**_JW:_ ** _Sherlock!_

**_SH:_ ** _Coming home now.  Bring Pizza for dinner_

Ava giggled

**_JW:_ ** _Fine.  See you tonite_

**_JW:_ ** _I will kiss you all over starting at your toes. And then….._

Ava screwed her nose up, eughhuuck.  How gross, had daddy not see how hairy Sherlock’s toes were.  Grown ups were so disgusting. And how could she answer that.  Oh yes ….

**_SH:_ ** _Bye xxx_

**_JW:_ ** _;-) XXX_

Ava heaved a sigh of relief maybe she shouldn’t answer Sherlock’s phone anymore.  Besides she still had lots to colour in.  Bending her head down she industriously went back to work. Sherlock was going to love this picture.  She would draw a horn on the horse so it would be a unicorn.  Oh and when she coloured in the red parts it was going to look so cool. 

**BUZZZ BIZZ**

The phone buzzed, she ignored it, the phone kept buzzing again and again.  Finally she gave a huff of displeasure and clicked the phone on.  She didn’t recognise the caller this time.

>

**_IA:_ ** _I miss you?_

**_IA:_ ** _Come for Dinner?_

**_IA:_ ** _Are you not bored with John and your mundane cosy little suburban life_

Ava gasped she didn’t understand the words but she knew it was a bit not good, a bit not good at all.

**_IA:_ ** _Lets meet?_

Ava’s eyes flashed dangerously.  She typed back furiously

**_SH:_ ** _You are dull_

**_SH:_ ** _You smell_

**_SH:_ ** _John is the best and he’s going to kiss me all over tonight starting at my toes_

**_SH:_ ** _Go away_

Ava sighed that was pretty hard, took her ages to type but the spell checker was the best ever.  They should have it in school, she wondered if daddy would let her have a phone like Sherlock.  She could finish school early then and help Sherlock with his experiments.  She brightened at that.  Before scowling at the phone again at least she had protected Sherlock from that bad person. 

It took some time and no more interruptions from the phone but she had nearly finished her drawing leaving the red part till last.  She needed a title for her story and the phone could help her spell it.  Magic. 

**BUZZZ BIZZ**

**BUZZZ BIZZ**

**BUZZZ BIZZ**

With a sigh, Ava pressed the screen, if it was IA again she was going to tell them that they had BO.  It was the worst insult she knew.  When her friend was being bullied by Tommy Brown she told him he smelt of BO and he looked like he was going to cry.  Big Baby.

**_JM:_ ** _Bored_

**_JM:_ ** _Very Bored_

**_JM:_ ** _Would you like to play a game?_

Ava shrugged – she did like games and she liked winning more.

**_SH:_ ** _Maybe._

**_JM:_ ** _You want to play with me?_

**_SH:_ ** _I like games_

**_JM:_ ** _I don’t think you would like this one._

**_SH:_ ** _I will win_

**_JM:_ ** _Oh you have changed haven’t you._

**_JM:_ ** _I am thrilled, this game will be my best ever._

**_JM:_ ** _Watch shall we play first, Hide and seek John?_

Ava scowled he thought she was daddy.  Oh bother. 

**_SH:_ ** _I like hide and seek_

The phone was silent, she waited for a few minutes but when no further messages came through, she shrugged and went back to her drawing.  This was going to be the best ever.

BUZZZ BIZZ

**_JM:_ ** _Is there trouble in paradise?_

**_SH:_ ** _busy go away_

**_JM:_ ** _LMAO_

That wasn’t even a real word, maybe he didn’t have spell checker like Sherlock.

**_SH:_ ** _Bored now go away_

**_JM:_ ** _Oh I am just getting started_

**_JM:_ ** _IOU_

 

Ava looked in confusion, that didn’t make sense. 

**_SH:_ ** _You are dull_

The phone started ringing once, twice.  Ava ignored it as she put the finishing touches to her picture

**BUZZZ BIZZ**

**_JM:_ ** _Are you high?_

Ava’s eyes narrowed as she looked around suspiciously, how did he know?

**_SH:_ ** _Can you see me?_

**_JM:_ ** _Tut Tut What would the good doctor say?_

**_SH:_ ** _Don’t tell_

The phone was silent for nearly half an hour, enough time for Ava to think of a title and painstakingly write it in in her very best hand writing. 

**BUZZZ BIZZ**

**_JM:_ ** _I.O.U_

**_JM:_ ** _But you will keep for now_

**_JM:_ ** _Do say hello to Mycroft dearest ._

Ava shrugged.  It was nearly time for CBBC and she was bored with typing even if did spellings it was hard work.  She lifted her picture up and then gasped in horror.  Daddy was going to kill her.  There etched in multicolour pen was a perfect duplicate of her picture complete with unicorns horn on the new white breakfast bar.

“AVA ROSE what have you done?”

Drat it, no CBBC for her now as Mrs Hudson shrieked at her. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“I like it”.

“Sherlock you know I blame you for this”.

“It’s a boring Disney picture she coloured in and changed to a crime scene, look she even got blood splatters on the dress and it will last for ages… it’s a little bit good, yeah?”

“No Sherlock it’s a little bit not good”, John sighed he had been looking forward to tonight. But then he had come home to a madhouse.  Ava had been sent to her room and was currently sulking.  Sherlock was being annoyingly obtuse as usual and why had he ordered Chinese when he had asked him to pick up pizza he would never know.  Sherlock would be lucky if he got his toes sucked let alone any other part of him, he thought irritably. 

There was a knock on the door.  And Sherlock dramatically launched himself at the sofa, pretending to look utterly bored. “Its Mycroft”.  He announced.

“Of course it is, oh what joy as if this evening couldn’t get any worse?”  Muttered John.

Opening the door, Mycroft barreled past him, pushing a cake box into Johns hands.  He yanked Sherlock up by his shirt front and stared into Sherlock’s eyes.

“I had to leave 2 senators and the head of the CIA to fly back for you brother dearest.”  Mycroft snarled.  “And you are not high so why the fuck were you flirting with him.”

“Christ he’s flipped his lid”, swore John in amazement, he had never seen or heard Mycroft like this before.  Maybe he wasn’t as cool as John had thought he was - with him and Sherlock being together.  Then his last comment suddenly filtered into his brain. 

“Are you tapping our phones”, Johns threw his arms into the air muttering “I only said I was going to suck his toes”.

Sherlock stared at him as if he had grown two heads.  “Whose toes?”

John sighed.

“Mycroft, maybe you should sit down and we can talk about this”, John suggested calmly as he positioned himself to dive at him if he didn’t put Sherlock down anytime soon.  Even if he was behaving like an utter pillock.

Mycroft dropped Sherlock, and was eyeing strangely the cake tin in John’s hands, the pizza boxes next to the Chinese take away cartons and then Sherlock, his eyes furrowed in confusion. 

A small sound had them all turning to see Ava perched on the stairs her teddy in her arms as she stared at them her eyes impossibly wide. 

And then the strangest thing happened.  It started as a choked sort of coughing noise and then developed into almost hysterical giggles.  Tears streaming down his face Mycroft sat down on the couch as he gave into a fully throated belly laugh, holding his side almost in pain.  It went on for almost 5 minutes.

“Do something”, hissed Sherlock. “You are a Doctor”.

John held up his hands in defeat “You are all certifiably crazy”, Turning to Ava , “Bed young lady, I will be up in 10 minutes and don’t think I have forgotten about your drawings”.

Mycroft stood up, wiping his cheeks with a crisp white linen hankerchief.  “I will be going then, John, Sherlock”

“What that’s it?” shouted John, he would never understand the Holmes Brothers if he lived to be a hundred.

Mycroft grinned “oh and do enjoy the cake I brought it especially from Paris after all you Sherlock did invite me to Dinner”

“What?” They both exclaimed in horror. 

“You really should check your phone messages, I think you will find it most illuminating.  Don’t be too hard....after all it has had the desired result.”

Sherlock and John stared at each other and then in unison turned to look at the stairs leading to Ava's bedroom, “AVA ROSE?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my gift for Keelie who is amazing  
> and I hope I dont offend anybody


End file.
